Vampire Hood Of Evilly Green Original
by Its.A.Three.Patch.Problem
Summary: Cathy meets the one girl who will not treat her like a freak. Evilly Green, the beautiful, golden eyed brunette, also Vampire. A Edward Bella back-the-front. Anne.R.A
1. Evilly

Author Notes: At last i am putting my own story up for you to view. I have been excited to write this out and post it up. Lucky-I am putting TWO chapters up.

Anne.R.A

Chapter 1 Evilly Green!

_**I**_t was the middle of fall, I Cathy Holmes was working on a two-hundred-word-essay in the library when she walked in. I don't know what it was that made me wonder the most, her fair-albino skin, her thick brown locks of hair that wavered just below her shoulders, or maybe it was her eyes, they were gold, not real-hard gold but, liquid almost, Brandy-honey coloured. They were like looking into a Tigers Eye. She looked lost, as if she had just arrived from a different realm. She saw me staring at her and suddenly her eyes, so gently before, turned hard, you could almost see fire inside them. They were fierce and strong as she glared down at me. I quickly moved my eyes down, back to my work. Now and again I would glance back at her, just to see her and what she looked like. Suddenly she sighed; I glanced up only to meet her golden eyes again. I saw her lips twitch at the corners as she stood and came to sit by me. "Is there something wrong?" Oh, My God, her voice was so pure, I felt it ringing, echoing in my head minutes after. I shook my head as in to answer to her question as well as the clear my head. She raised an eyebrow, as in a look of 'are you sure?' but I just shrugged it off, even though I felt stiff like wooden boards. She asked my name, "Cathy, Holmes!" I replied, I knew my shaky voice didn't sound to convincing to her.

"Evilly Green!" she said, handing me her hand to shake, I shook it only to be surprised and shocked by how cold it felt, I shivered as I touched her hand, she hesitated as she shook mine ever so gently, as if afraid she would snap it off or even crush it. I was mesmerised, I didn't notice when she was trying to pry my fingers, which were clinging to her hand, off. "Sorry!" I apologised, she started to chuckle, "That's okay, I get that a lot!" I turned back to my work, "what rhymes with fire?" I thought to myself, "Lire, Wire…!" said Evilly, it was then I realised I had thought out loud. "Oh' Thanks!" I replied, embarrassed. "Are you new?" I asked her, she nodded "I just moved here from Presley!" she said "Hmmm…!" I was trying hard not to do anything rash. "Dolina!" said the librarian, "Uh Huh?" she came over to where we were sitting, "Could you quickly shelve these books, I have something I have to do, I kind of cant do it all together!" she smiled apologetically, I just shrugged and grabbed the small pile of books from her hands and went off to shelve them. When I came back Evilly had already left.

My next class was English, I was disappointed that we had to work on Macbeth, I love Shakespeare and all but that play sort if freaks me out. I usually sit alone, being a school reject, it's because of my ugly looks, I have pimples on my chin-and plenty of them. My blonde hair goes so dark in winter and it mostly gets really hard to brush. The school teacher invited Evilly in, all the boys in the class couldn't keep their eyes off her. Evilly came and sat by me. She smiled at me before returning her attention to the teacher, Mr Cho. "When shall we three meet again? In thunder, lightning or in rain! A famous line by the great writer William Shakespeare!" said Mr Cho "For your project I want you in pairs, you must choose one quote from a Shakespeare play, and write what you think it means!" he paired us up by tables, I, sitting with her, was paired with Evilly. We rummaged through the plays till we found one we thought was right, in the end we chose Hamlet 'to be or not to be? That is the question'.

We brainstormed ideas on a piece of paper, Evilly kept her distance from me as best she could, I found out why later, much later. The bell finally rang at three; I like to wait for everyone to leave first, so I don't get knocked over. As I walked out I tripped, my books scattered everywhere. When I reached down to pick them up, I found them already piled. Evilly kneeled by them, handing them to me and helping me up. "Thanks Evilly!" I said, meaningfully. No-one ever does that for me. I walked out with her to her locker, I parted to reach mine. Placing my books away took no time at all. I started walking home.

I was startled by a small 'Beep' I turned to see Evilly in her car, it was a fancy silver Porsche. "Want a lift home?" she asked, I considered continuing walking but I glanced at the sky, the clouds didn't look too friendly. I nodded and got in. it was warm and cosy inside. She put the radio on and the heater full blast. I instructed her how she could get to my house. We sat in silence for I few minutes, she broke the silence, "I had fun on my first day, I owe a lot of that to you." She laughed a little, "Don't mention it!" I mumbled, I didn't like being laughed at much. Evilly noted that "Don't be like that, I'm sorry I laughed but it wasn't very tempting not to." Okay I admit I started to giggle.

I walked into the house, no lights on meant mum wasn't home yet. I put the kettle on and grabbed some cookies. Sipping a new glass of mint tea, I checked my E-mails, Zero. I guess having a friend makes me think I would have something to look forward to. Mom came in then, I heard the jingling of keys; "Hi Honey, what do you want for dinner?" I just shrugged. We ended up having take away Pizza. Mom asked if anything good happened today, I shook my head. I was so tired I fell asleep, if my alarm wasn't so loud I probably would have slept in. mom was already gone, she leaves at six. I grabbed a crunchola Bar, and ran outside. The silver Porsche was there, and standing outside was Evilly, "I couldn't just let you freeze!" she joked. I was grateful that she was there.


	2. Jelous Girl

**_Author Notes: To all my eager readers. Chapter two, I have not uploaded a chapter two in many a long time. Please Review for I would like an oppinion on this story as well as the chapters alone. Please do not simply say 'Really Good, Update.' 'Like It, Please Update' or 'Update, please.' I really want some longer reviews as i give them regually. _**

**_Thank-you all for support._**

**_Anne.R.A_**

**_Chapter 2 Jealous Girl!_**

* * *

**As we drove **I kept looking at her hand on the steering wheel. It was so white, Pale as if the moon had passed through it, leaving it a transperant silver. The light glinted off her hand every time she changed gear. My eyes wondered up to her face. I imagined having such eyes as hers. It was as if nothing was missed, they caught every movement of every living thing. When her eyes shifted to mine, I felt an odd sensation, one i had only thought would be felt when reading horror stories. Her gaze was captivating, and Her eyes, those yellow coloured eyes, were, impossible to explain. she looked at me for a long while, I was caught in her gaze, A chill ran down my spine. she turned her eyes back to the road. "sorry!" she muttered, "For what?" My voice was so shaky I could hardly believe it was Mine. "For…Forget it!" she sighed.

Evilly didn't talk to me much after that, that day. By third period Evilly still hadn't talked to me since the car trip. I kept asking her if something was wrong, she continued shaking her head in answer. I was starting to think that by some unment motive i had blown it, that she was infuriated with me and by the end of the day she would blow me off.

When school was finished I didn't wait for Evilly, I just started walking home. I decided to go a different way, the longer way so as to clear my head and so, if she came, Evilly wouldn't find me. _'My first best friend and I blow it, I'm such an idiot!_' I thought. I was startled by head lights. It became clearer and I saw it was Evilly's car. She stopped and got out, "Come on, it's raining, you'll catch a cold!" she called out to me.

I then realised it had started to rain, it had been drizziling a few seconds before, but now the clouds were looking angry. My options were clear, either I let myself be steered to the car and await the blow, or I walk in the chilling rain until i am drenched to the bone. I continued walking.

Evilly was suddenly standing infront of me, and by doing so she stopped me, "What's wrong?" she asked, I tried to push past her but she was too strong and I ended falling to the wet pavement. She picked me up off the ground and pulled me to her car. Laying down towels she had found in her boot. She came around and sat in the driver's seat. "Cathy, what's going on?" she asked, I didn't speak, my lips felt frozen together, even if I wanted to talk, The numbness wouldn't let me.

"Tell me, please!" she begged. I felt confused, "I dont get you Evilly," I fumed at her "First your all nice, the next all hard and not very talkative and now you want to know if I'm alright." I started to cry, she wrapped a blanket around me and draped her arm around my shoulders. "This is the last thing I need Evilly, My parents got a devorse a few weeks ago, my moms trying to deal with rent by working full time, I have not seen my dad in ages, and Now, Now I dont know wheather or not to trust you." I sobbed not caring if she thought it childish. "Cathy, the reason I wasn't talking was because I had a lot on my mind, I wasn't ignoring you. Cath, you're the first best friend I have had in years, and I mean years." She stroked my arm with her free hand to comfort me. I felt a wave of relief.

When I was home I didn't make tea, I decided to make a pasta. I felt so great I even made brownies. Mom was more than surprised to find dinner on the table and brownies for dessert. "What brought all this on?" she asked, I just smiled and hugged her. I slept well that night, thinking of all the things me and Evilly could do. Movies, picnics, shopping and other fun and girly things.

The next day I asked Evilly if she wanted to go and see a movie, she smiled and said she would love to.

The movie was fun, me and Evilly laughed all the way through it. after the movie I couldn't stop laughing as I thought about all the great scenes. I fell onto the floor from a fit of giggles, Evilly had to lift me up. I never realised how strong she really was.

We ate at a Greek Café and talked about movies we should see next. We went shopping, I brought a really great T-shirt with 'Heathcliff + Cathy; written beside a picture of the two that had been printed on the black shirt. Evilly looked brilliant in a white blouse she found at Bling Denims.

At eight I invited Evilly to come to my house on Sunday, we could work on our English or something. She arrived in the blouse she had brought with me with a pair of black leather jeans. She looked like a gothic vampire. I complimented her and she returned the comment. We came up with heaps of ideas for our English homework. I ran to the kitchen and warmed up some cookies and brownies and brought them in. Evilly was staring out the window, she turned to me when I came in. she walked very fast and came up to the front of me. She grabbed a cookie and bit into it. it was gone in less than a click of the finger. She took the plate from me and put in on the table. "Glad to be of help 'Friend'!" she said and we both laughed.

Later, as we worked on our project, I worked up the courage to ask "Do you have any family?" she looked up at me, surprised by my question. "Umm…yes! Why?" I just shrugged, too embarrassed to say why. But she pushed me, "I want to know why, tell me!" I shook my head, I admit I was afraid, afraid of what she'd say. "You thought I was a Goth who had ran away from home!" a statement, I nodded. She chuckled, "I get that a lot!" I thought about that for a minute "You get A LOT a lot!" we both laughed. "you have a good sense of humour, yes, I have family." I was still getting over her last statement, "I would like to meet them sometime!" that threw her off course, "I doubt that would be a good idea!" she started chewing her bottom lip. I just shrugged. "Whatever!"

Me and Evilly were walking outside in the park one Sunday morning, when these gorgeous boys ran by. They whistled when they saw Evilly, I felt a twinge of jealousy. Me and Evilly sat on the bench watching the life of every person in the park. "you're so lucky!" I suddenly said before I could stop myself, I saw her lips purse. "Why do you say that?" she asked through clenched teeth, "I didn't mean…it's just, you're so pretty, those boys who ran past kept their eyes glued on you till they turned the corner." I felt her relax a bit beside me. "I wasn't always like this. I used to have pimples on my chin and on the side of my face. I used to be extremely ugly. If I was still sixteen, those boys would be running for the hills." I felt better after that, but there was one question that was still tugging at me, "Ask whatever you like!" she said suddenly, "Why did you choose me as your friend?" there was a pause "You remind me a lot of myself, I see a lot of me in you!" I checked my watch "We should go, I have to get home before mum does!"

We drove back home in Evilly's snazzy car. "Are you going to get driving lessons?" she asked me, I shook my head "Why?", "I used to have lessons but I failed and I stopped!" , "In other words you gave up!" irritatation, "Who are you to judge me?" I snapped, "I'm sorry to offend you, I didn't want to judge you I'm just saying you didn't try again!" when the car stopped I jumped out quickly without saying thanks or goodbye.

Evilly was by my side in an instant, I kept unlocking the door, "Cathy, I don't want to leave with you angry with me!" I turned to her, "Your so perfect, your voice your looks, I could never be better than you in a million years! I hate standing next to you and never being the one with eyes on me! I Hate you!" I was so angry, I saw the hurt on her face, she turned around, without a word and left.

It wasn't till I was inside and sitting down when the realisation of reality set back in, I had just pushed away my one best friend. I felt like such an idiot. Such a loner.


	3. Clubbing

Chapter 3- Clubbing!

I looked up Evilly Green in the student guide. I found her address. 23 Hudson Street. I ran like hell to the tram stop. When I arrived at Hudson Street I looked around. All the houses looked the same. All except one. The house was old, mud-bricked and the prettiest house on the block. The sign read 23. I knocked and waited for the reply. The door was answered by a man, young for his age. His brown hair reminded me of Evilly. He even had her honey-Brandy coloured eyes. "Yes?" he asked, his voice was strong. "Ummm…is Evilly here?" my voice was croaky so I coughed, and cleared it. "She is, what business have you of her?" I suddenly lost my voice, I was transfixed by his gaze. I felt the same sensation I had felt when I looked into Evilly's eyes, the day in the car. "I asked you a question!" then a new voice spoke, a familiar voice, "Let her pass John, she's just a friend!" said Evilly. So called John stood out of the door way to let me in, before he left me with Evilly. "What is it Dolina?" she didn't move, she just stood there. "I came to apologize about how I acted, I didn't mean to hurt your feelings, I just…I was just jealous! I am so sorry, please forgive me!" it felt like hours before she spoke, "I get that a lot, though, I thought you were serious. I haven't had a friend for quite awhile. I am still getting used to this." She smiled and ran towards me, throwing her arms around me and hugging me tight, "I totally forgive you!"

We went up to her room, it was painted white, a vase of tulips stood in the window. She had 'Woman's Weekly' magazines stashed I a corner. Her bed was creamy white. Nothing to fancy. A mirror was covered by a white sheet. We sat together and talked. "The last friend I had was back in 1992, her name was Jean. She moved away when her doctor told her that she was dying of cancer!" I placed a hand on Evilly's shoulder. A comforting gesture. She smiled as in to thank me. There was a quiet knock on her door. "Come In Noah!" she called, the door was opened by a teenager, around my age. "Ev! Some friends and I are going clubbing, you in?" Noah had black hair, dyed black hair, you could tell coz his roots were brown. His eyes had a touch more brown in them, Honey-Hazel. Is it me or are all the Green family outrageously beautiful. "Noah, this is Dolina, a good friend of mine from school!" Noah extended a hand to me, I shook it, "Nice to meet you Dolina," , "Likewise!" I replied. "So Noah, I'd love to come, as long as Dolina can come too!" Noah burst into laughter, "Of course Ev!" I got grumpy again, "Will anyone ask me next time, I don't like people making the decisions for me!" they both looked at me, "Will you, Dolina, like to come to the club with us tonight?" asked Noah, I thought, I had homework to do! I would go but not for a late night, "Ok, I'll come but on one condition, I get home by nine! I have homework to do!" they both laughed at that, "Ok, we will pick you up at seven!"

I had a hell of a time finding the right thing to wear. I had never been to a blub before, this would be my first time, I had no idea what to do. I put on a movie, switched to a clubbing scene and watched closely at the costumes. I ravaged through my clothing till I found exactly what was right. I ended up choosing a black-off the shoulders top, skinny-navy-denims and flats. I wore my favourite Tiger Eyes earrings. And a velvet choker. Noah and Evilly arrived at seven, Evilly was wearing a skinny black dress, high heels and her hair just flowing around her shoulders. Noah was in a black shirt, open at the shirt, and Black jeans. We looked a mach. They arrived in Noah's car, a sleek-black-Mercedes. "You look great!" said Evilly, "Thanks!"

At the club, the smell of cigarette smoke hung thickly in the air. The music was pumping hard. A rap favourite 'I turn to You!' Evilly and Noah both got a beer and I got a coke. I was starting to feel dizzy after a few sips of coke, I guessed it was the smoke and the heavy music. My head was spinning. Evilly and Noah danced together. Evilly pulled me into their dance. "I just need some fresh air!" I told them, I left before they could ask if I wanted company. Outside it was cold. Freezing cold. I was still feeling dizzy. "Hey chick! You look hot!" I couldn't tell who was talking, but it was defiantly a boy. I felt hands touching me, but I couldn't see. Everything was black. The hands were moving down my back and up under my shirt. I tried to push away, to stop them but my body wouldn't move. I couldn't resist. I finally blacked out.


End file.
